


Couch Cuddles

by laurabelleAces



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurabelleAces/pseuds/laurabelleAces
Summary: Geordi says something big on accident. Data doesn't understand.





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, and yeah, it's probably been done a thousand times already, but I like to do little fluffy fics like this sometimes! Anyways, DaForge is my latest ship as I'm working through TNG chronologically, finally! I love Data so much, and Geordi is like the best, so yeah. Please leave comments and let me know if you liked it, or even if you didn't! Thanks!

Data cocked his head to the side in that way which everyone aboard the  _ Enterprise _ had come to love. In that adorably, purely  _ Data _ way. He did not understand the way Geordi was acting. One moment, they had been cuddling on the couch, listening to some old Earth music Geordi enjoyed, when the smaller man had sighed and gazed up at Data, letting out a soft “I love you.” And now, Geordi had gone rigid against him. 

“What is wrong, Geordi?” That head-tilt that Geordi knew so well. “Your body language suggests discomfort. Have I done something wrong?”

Geordi pulled away from him and leaned back in the couch with a heavy sigh. “No, Data. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” Data watched as he rubbed his forehead, fingers moving to the edge of his visor and detaching it from the nodes on his temples. “I just said I love you.”

“Yes. You did.” The visor was placed on the coffee table in front of them. Geordi’s cloudy white eyes stared back in Data’s direction as a hand blindly reached towards him. Data laced their fingers together, a mannerism he had picked up from Geordi, learning that it made him feel safe. “You have said it before, why does it cause you discomfort now?”

Geordi grinned at his boyfriend’s ignorance. “I haven’t ever said it like  _ that, _ Data.” Data paused, seemingly scanning files of memories. Geordi couldn’t see his face, but he could picture it from the way he’d seen him do hundreds if not thousands of times. He patted around Data’s face until his hand came to rest on his cheek. “You can search for all the times I’ve said those words to you but none of them have the meaning of this time.”

“I do not understand, Geordi. Why is it different this time?”

Geordi had to think for a moment on how to put it into words. “Other times… I’ve said it  _ about you. _ I love the way Dr. Soong created you. I love the way you work. You’re a wonder to the engineer in me. Everything about you, Data, is wonderful.” He paused, letting Data process. “But this time, I said it  _ to you. _ For no reason at all. Just because… I do.” His fingers found Data’s hairline and combed through the slicked back style. “Usually, humans want to say their first I love you to a romantic partner in some sort of special way. On a particularly nice date, for example.” He chuckled softly. “And I just said it on the couch, snuggled up to your side, listening to music.”

Data smiled at him, though he knew Geordi could not see the expression. “Ah, I think I understand now.” He leaned down like he had several times in the past hour alone, kissing Geordi softly. It had taken a good deal of practice for the android to perfect the technique over past seven months.. He pulled away slowly, then whispered in Geordi’s ear “I love you too, Geordi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on these social medias!  
> tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Twitter: laurabelleaces  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak
> 
> I promise I don't bite!


End file.
